Corrupting Bonds
by CopperTail
Summary: Even the greatest friendship can corrup the truest friends. I am horrible at summeries, so just please read.
1. prologe

**Author's Note**: This tends to be a random story, but I hope everyone likes it. Also my friend is trying to guess who the main character is, I don't mean the name, but… Ohh! That's for her to know! But Note to her: Just put your guesses in the reviews!

OK! The Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, but I DO own the main characters of this story. I completely made up the white virus (Guilamon is a white virus he is virus type, but he is a good digimon) and the dark virus (Like dark guilamon) forms of the digimon and the human is a character I made up.

OK! Now for the story!

**PROLOGUE**

The dark horse ran as if she would never stop. Not even the rain pounding hard around her would slow her down.

She was on a quest. A quest for revenge. She had been on this quest for many long years already, and it will probably never end.

She hasn't been like this forever. She had once been a brave warrior, who always did what she thought right.

Now it's as if she's blind to that. Blind with rage.

Why is she like this? Well, her story is easy to understand. But hard to read and Tell, so pay attention and listen closely.

**Author's note**: Ok. I'm sorry that was so short, and I promise the chapters will be longer. If you have any ideas of who I can make this story better, then please tell me, but do not say anything mean about it because if I don't ignore it, then you'll brobily meet black Danikmon, and Trust me. Ask Lyramon (my friend) You do not want that to happen… XD


	2. episode 1

**Author's note: **I finaly have chap 1 up. I've had it done for so long, I just havn't got it typed... This chapter is kinda short, but way longer than the prologue. Well, if you count two and a half loose-leaf pages as way longer… Hey. What can I say? I wrote this in the middle of class! I needed time to make the maps of Europe… XD Well, anyways…

Disclaimer: Look at the Prologue. I typed a bunch there, That I do not want to repeat right now… And how hard is it to look back? SO… Here's the story!

**EPISODE 1-**

**THE BOND BETWEEN PARTNERS**

The horse galloped across the meadow, her long, aqua-green mane flowing behind her. The purple horn of a unicorn rested on her forehead, shined in the sun.

She felt something calling her. Something new and different.

Before long, she came upon someth9ing laying on the ground. As she came closer, she heard a light beeping sound, from a flashing device. She recognized it alright. The horse gently rolled over the largish thing on the ground, realizing that it was a human girl.

_Why did I feel drawn here? _The horse pondered. _Why does she have a digivice? I'm I… No… Can't be… but… it is._

"What are you?" A startled voice broke her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked, Just realizing that the girl had woken up.

"You can talk?" The human asked.

"If you didn't know that, why did you ask me a question?" The horse replied. The human confused her. Humans have never come to this place before, and they were new to her.

"OK. Fine, smart one." The girl said smiling, "What are you, and do you have a name?"

"I'm a digimon. That, if you need to know is short for digital monster. My name is Vallionmon. Who are you?"

My name is Jessica. I'm a human." The girl answered, grinning.

"Ok, Jessica. Come with me. It's rarely safe here. Defiantly not safe to lay in the middle of an open meadow."

The girl got up, looked around and grabbed a large bag that had two straps that the girl put her arms through. "Ok, then. Let's go."

After a long distance of walking, Vallionmon saw storm clouds gathering above. They were just coming close to the edge of the meadow and they would have to find shelter fast. "Hurry, Jessica. We have to get to the forest before it starts raining. We have about another quarter mile."

"Great." Jessica answered, her original hyperness gone leaving a pessimistic nature. "We'll never get there in time."

"Yes we will. "Said Vallionmon coming to a stop and kneeling down.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jessica, coming to a stop behind Vallionmon.

"Get on my back." Was Vallionmon's only reply.

"Huh? Well… Ok…" Jessica said slowly, reluctantly obeying the unicorn-like digimon.

Vallionmon stood up, surprised at how light the human was. "Hold on tight." She told the girl.

Jessica grabbed Vallionmon's mane tightly. "Ok… I'm ready…" She said

"Good." Said Vallionmon before running off at an amazing speed. As soon as they reached the forest it started raining. Noticing this, Vallionmon Vallianmon ran strait toweds a large tree, hearing Jessica scream as they went right inside it.

"What was THAT!?" Jessica yelled as they settled in a white room, that seemed to be shaped like a large cylinder.

"We are still in 'that'. This is shelter."

Jessica must have wanted to ask so many questions. Maby she'll get some answers on the next episode…

**Author's note **shesh that was short. Also I relized that I had written it in school, and now it's nearing the end of summer, and I've gotten to be a better writer. I haven't updated in so long. Ok. So the following chapters should be longer, and Lyramon, don't forget to put your guessed in the reviews. (That goes for Lyramon only.)


End file.
